Sonic sexy journer
by FiveNightsAtFukers
Summary: Sonic goes on a very SEXY journer and does lots of sexy things and has lots of sexy and fun
1. Chapter 1: a new beginning

Author: hi readers, this is my story and I worked very hard in it so I hope that u like it also I play sonic and I am single

 **Chapter 1- A new beginnig**

A warm darkish yellowish sunset creeped up outside as everyone at the teenage party watched. This party was full to the max and all types of character's were here, there were blue hedgeg's all the way to long lanky men who have mustaches that reach all the way to there own ear's.

Sonic: woah look at that sunset

Sonic was in love with the sunset and so he ran to it breaking into the glass on the fifth floor and falling all the way to the ground

Sonic: ouch

Most people at the party were gone but still 3 people were there one of them being walugi who made everyone think he hated sonic but actually deep inside loves sonic.

Walugi: just leave him be

Walugi: *thinking* I gotta save him

But next to walugi was Bonnie who was wearing just a bathing suit

Bonnie: I'll save you sonic!

Bonnie them jumped down to the ground and fell on sonic. When she fell she sent a spark into sonics brain that got him so excited he turned into weresonic

Weresonic: ARGHHHHHH

As sonic turned into weresonic his huge boner shot Bonnie into the air where she was scared for her life

Bonnie: Nooooo!

When Bonnie was shot into the air she was unconscious and a huge orange dragon came and picked her up and saved her but take her to a very far away place

Charizard: Hey are you ok?

Bonnie:

Charizard: You must have got in a fight, have a friend who can help you

Charizard the takes her to the kanto region and took her into a hospital and then took her into to see nurse joy.

Nurse Joy: Hey Charizard, who's this?

Charizard: Dunno but she needs help

Nurse Joy: Oh I can give her some help

Nurse joy takes Bonnie on back and starts feeling her up and down and around. She stayed in there for a good 30 minutes and that's when Charizard remembered that nurse joy is a sexual predator to unconscious people and calls the neighborhood police


	2. Chapter 2: Doin you're duty

**Chapter 2: Doin you're duty**

WEEE WOOOO WEEE WOOOO

Judy hopps the neighborhood police rabbit comes steaming in on the scene

Judy hopps: Where is the subject?

Charizard points to the back and officer hopps shoots in and see nurse joy vigorously rocking back and fourth with the animatronic

Judy hopps: you stop it right there

Nurse joy: NO

Nurse joy then sent out Mr mime who made very obscene gestures and made Judy hopps uncomfortable

Nurse joy: Yes hahaha now my mr mime will make you very sleepy and unconscious and when you are awake you're goin to be my slave and you will do my bidding, nobody will be able to stop me and I will rule the world and own every pokmon, and joy judy hops will be my sexy buny servant forver

Judy hopps: no

Then waluigi comes in and is astnosted by the scene and takes out his nunchucks behind His back and even though he isn't wearing a shirt

Walugi: I'll save u bon

also sonic comes in too

Sonic: oh uh this is looking bad better use TIME BREAK

Sonic souted this and time frooze for a wile nurse joy was surprised then couldnt move and this made her frustrated both phisicly and sexully

Nurse joy and her Pokman both died instantly

Nurse joy: I'll get you next time !

Charizard walked in and saw nurse joys body on the ground. he couldnt beleve his enemy was actually dead

Bonnie: What the frick! You guys killed nurse joy but she was only recharging me

Judy hopps: oh shoot sorry

Bonnie then goes to Judy hopps and grabs her by the troat

Judy Hopps *sigh*

Walugi: Well guys this has been a blast but I think we should get some sleep and noticed a tree a few miles away and decided they should all head down there to get som sleep


	3. Chapter 3: A morning son

**Chapter 3: Morning son**

Walugi: What a day huh sonic

Sonic: ya good think I used my chaotic energy to get outta there in a jiffy

Charizard arised with his arm around Bonnie smoking a cigaret

Charizard: was it good for you

Bonnie: yes some of my fur was singed it was so hot (literaly)

Sonic was blazing he was so jelus of Charizard so he had to create a plan to get Charizard out of his way so he thought that Charizwrds weekness is water so he got a bucket of water and offered him a drink looking very smug

Charizard: Sure I would like a drink thank sonic

Charizard drank the water but forgot he was fire and he fell to the ground crying but no tears came out because he is fire

Bonnie: WHAAAT!? How could you kill my husband!

Sonic: Indidnt meen too

Bonnie: Oh ok

Walugi: ok enouf playing around we have to get stuff done

Sonic: Your write lets go wait where are we going

Bonnie: We have to go to cloud sity to meat rai bow dash

Sonic: What's that

Walugi: You mean that plase were all those horses run and around

Bonnie: ya


	4. Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4**

Bonnie: FinLy were are here at cloud sity where is rainbowdash

Rainbow dash: hey guys how ar you doing today bye the way Bonnie where is freddi foxy and Chica the CHICKEN

Bonnie: oh, about that

Bonnie starts tearing up and she remembers her friends who once scared people for a living at the pizzarie

Bonnie: well ,e and them when we were in the pizzarie we all got sick of scarring and started to get very hungry even though we are robots and robots don't get hungry and can't eat so then we started eating the pizza and all of customers started getting vey mad that we were the food and sonic and walugi decided to help us with thre CHATOIC ENERGY and defeeted all of the customers but at the same time defeeted Chica the CHICKEN, freddi and foxy

Rainbow dash: oh sorry man

Bonnie's sheds a tear

Bonnie: it's k

Charizard: ok ok so rainbowdash can you defeat the egghead after our teenage college party

Rainbowdash: no

Charizard: aw y

Rainbow dash: haha just kiding! I sure got you guyse didnt i

The group bust out laughing everybody was having a good time today despot the fact that Bonnie lost her frieds freddi foxy and China the CHINKEN

Rainbowdash: So when's the party

Walugi: Now

Sonic: really what's the tim

Charizard: now

They all rush to the party with sonics CHAOTIC ENERGY

When they get there they realize that the egghead had destroyed the party

Eggman: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUAHAJAUA

AHAUAUSHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUAHAJAUAAHAUAUSHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUAHAJAUAAHAUAUSHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUAHAJAUAAHAUAUSHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sonic: thats it egghead this is the last straw time to summon shadow with CHAOS CONTROLL

Eggman: do yo'ure worst

Shadow is appeared from the portal that sonic summoned with his CHATOIC ENGRERy

Shadow: *takes out a gun and shoots Eggman in the center of his right eyelid*

Eggman: ouw I'll get you next time sonic

Eggman fell over dead and sonic gasped he never inteded for anythig like this to happen his enemy was really gone this tim

Sonic: Oh no! My enemy dead

Shadow: Oh sorry

Sonic p: it's k

Walugi: K lets get this party going


	5. Chapter 5: Playin HARD to git

**Chapter 5: playin HARD to git**

Rainbowdash: wow this is a fun party even though egghead destroyed it

Everyone was dansing on the rubble of the once was a house when the song changed to a slow danse song

Walugi: *looks aukwardly at Sonic* I should ask him to danse

Sonic: *looks uncomtorbly at Walugi* I wish I had the corage to ask him out

Walugi maned up and walked confidetly over to sonic who was stunned by walugis smoothnes

Walugi: Would you care to danse

Sonic stutterd and was about to assept but rainbow dash came to him and pulled him to the danse floor with her

Rainbow dash: would you choke me dady

Sonic: wait this isnt rite I half feelings for some body else

Rainbow dash: pls

Sonic: ok

So rainbow dash and sonic dansed and sonic choked rainbow dash a little bit becaus she asked and he didnt see why not to

MEANWHILE

Walugi is etremely jelus and began to feel sick and he threw up in a trash can

Walugi: Im going to get back at you sonic the hedgeg

Walugi turned to shadow who was standing in a corner and starts to approach

Shadow: what do you want big boy

Walugi: lets danse and I will choke you if you want me too

Shadow: I am a loner pls leaf me a lone

Walugi: no

Shadow: but I have no feelings I cut myself and wear ripped jeans and black shirts with metalica on it

Walugi: I don't care

Shadow: ok

Shadow gave in and desiced to danse with walugi and they had a great time the song ended a little bit later and sonic stompd over to shadow and Walugi angryly

Sonic: why are you dansing with shadow and not me this is an outraje

Walugi: wait sonic pls let me explain it was all to make you jelus so you would want to danse with me I'm orry

Sonic: oh ok I understand *kisses Walugi on the cheeck* u know I could never be mad at you

Bonnie realidez that its getting late and told sonic and walugi to go find a room to sleep in tonite and walugi looked at sonic and winked and sonic giggled a little


	6. Chapter 6: Home sweat hedgeg

**Chapter 6: Home sweet hedgeg**

After the party everyone went to bed and had a good night sleep but they had to go back to the sity to get rainbowdash home but charizards was tired so they had to get a trane

Rainbow dash: ugh so when does the train coming?

Bonnie: It's right there

Then they walked into the trane and sonic and walugi were holding hands and then noticed a face on the trane

Thomas the tank enjin: where u guys heading?

Sonic: Cloud sity

Thomas the tank enjin: ok

On the train walugi and sonic got even more intimit and they were off. But Thomas acksidentally took them to the wrong town, he took them into a place called lazy town

Rainbow dash: huh? What's this why aren't we in cloud sity?

WA

But it was to late because Thomas had left and walugi and sonic were to much in love and Bonnie didn't now that it was the wrong town.

Bonnie: huh, is this the wrong town?

Rainbowdash: yes there is a sign right there that says Lazy town but I don't know s town called lazy town

Walugi: Hold on, we are in lazy to-

Robbie Rotten: Hello friends, who are you guys?

Bonnie: We just came from a trane here and we have been dropped off at the wrong spot we were going to cloud sity

Robbie Rotten: Follow my moves now I will take u to my place and we can get out of here in a flash

Everyone: Ok

But really Robbie rotten was not going to get them out of there he had a maniacal plan and is friends with Thomas the tank enjin who brought them there so they could go in Robbie's dungeon forever. Then everyone follows him down in a huge staircase down and when they are down he gives them all apples but really they are poison

Robbie rotten: here are some apples

Everyone: Thanks

They all fall on the floor and Robbie and his dream team put them in a cage.

Robbie Rotten: HAHAHAHA my plan worked!

Everyone gets up to see they are in a cage

Bonnie: What will we do?!

Walugi: WAAAA

Rainbow dash: oh no

Sonic: Bonnie I need you to touch me

Bonnie: huh?

Walugi: Wait but sonic

Sonic: Bonnie give me your arm

Bonnie gives sonic her arm and sonic puts it in his pants and it triggers him to turn into weresonic

Weresonic: ARGHHHHHH

Weresonic rips open the bars using his CHAOTIC ENERGY and looks Robert straight in the eye

Rabie Rotten: *gulp*

As Weresonic is about to kill Rubie walugis jelusness overpowereds him and he takes his freezer gun and shots sonic and freezes him

Bonnie: Why did you do that!?

Walugi: Bevause he cheated on me!

Robie Rottrn: oh shit something about to go down right here.

Bonnie chargers at walugi who dodges and counters with a powerful loud **WAAAAAAA** that sent sound waves into Bonnie's animatronic ears which disszables her for a little

Bonnie: Noo!

Walugi: Yes now u wil may never cheated on me anymore

As walugi is walking he slips on a banana peel and falls to the ground with a grate Thudd!

Robbo Rotten: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Bonnie and walugi were both on the ground in pane and Robbie now had e user hand on both off them and he tied them up together while rainbowdash did nothing because she kinda had this weird feeling in stomach that made her feal maibe she was brawt here for a reeson

RobberRotten: You guys ackchuly think that you could beet me?

Robbed than inject them with drugs that make them feel naushes and they go uncocshous

Robbing Rotten: hehehehe i AM number 1

Butt what rob didnt' sea is that sonic had thowed of and he clockes Robbie in the head with his CHAOTIC ENERGY

Rabi Rotten: nooooo

Rabbit rotten fell tot rug round in pain aftre be-zing noked down to the ground with sonics CHAOTIC ENRRGY and then sonic walugi rainbowdash and Bonnie called charizards to pick me up and they went home

Charizards: home sweat hedgeg


	7. Chapter 7: a good spookin

**Chapter 7: A good spookin**

All of our characters take a nap/sleep for a little like 6 hours and they wake up to a spook soght

Jeff the killer was staring over the charcrrrs when they sleept and was espshilly look right at sonic only sonic actualy only sonic. But then since hedgeg a have great nose he smelt him

Sonic: Guys wake theyr'e is sosome in here

Walugi:huh?

Jeff the kill: _**GO TO SLEEP**_

sonic: no

Jeff the killer: if you don't sleep I will kill one of you're freind

Sonic: do it I dare you you'll see the rath of sonics COHTAIC GENERY

Jeff teh kellir: don't test me sonc I'll do it just watch me

Jeff stepped over to charizard wile he is asleep and takes a nife and cuts his head off

Sonic: oh no! You done it this time it's time for my CHAOS CONTRWL

Sonic sumoned shadow again and shadow came out of a portal and looked at jeff angrily

Shadow: it is time for edgy power

Shadow takes out a pocket nife and cuts jeff the kille in the throath

Jeff: no you can't do this I will sumon slender man

Jeff he kill per summoned slenderman with his last breath and slender man began to stare at shadow witch made his vison blurry

Shadow: I can't see screw you slenderman

Shadow shot slenderman in the head but slender man couldnt be hurt by bullets

Slenderman: Hahaha you cannot kill me easily you can only be killed me by my weekness

Sonic: what's your weekness

Slenderman: my left leg

Shadow shot him in the left leg and slenderman instatly died

Jeff: no how did you find his weekness il kill you all

Jeff forgot he was cut in the troat and bleed to death

Sonic and shadow high fived and walugi woke up

Walugi: that was a really scare spook I'm too afraid to go back to sleep

Sonic curled up in walugis bed

Sonic: maybe you need a big boy to comfort you

Walugi and sonic made out and then went under the covers

Shadow: oh I forgot to mention I brought a friend from the other wold

Shadow revealed a orange hedghog with tattoos on his arms he was super musclar and had a six pack and a massive bulge

Adam the hedgheog: hey guys I'm Adam nice to meet all of you

Charizard: wow he's orange like me nice too meat you Adam I'm charizad

Adam: cool charizard that sounds like Chad from school but I killed em

They all laughed at chad's death and said he was better off that way

Bonnie: yeah fuck you Chad you aren't better than me I hope his parents get divorced too

Adam fell asleep and so did everyone else and sonic and walugi were still going at it


	8. Chapter 8: the oceans tied

**Chapter 8: The ocaens tied**

The next day all of our character woke up and wear really board

Bonnie: hm what shood we do?

Shadow: I always wanna go to the beach

Bonnie: hm ok let's go to the beach

Sonic: me and walugi are gonna stay here and Netflix and chill teehee

Bonnie: ok hav fun bye

Bonnie, Shadow and charizard go to the beach

Bonnie: wow this is fun at the beach

Shadow: ya lets all go into the water

They o into the water and write away a blooper hits charizard in the thigh and charizard falls to his doom flooting in the water

Bonnie: On no charizard is fire!

Shadow: Let's find that blooper

Sudanly a splat of black ink splooges all over Bonnie's face not lettering her see and she starts sinking

Shadow: Oh no gotta saver Bonn

Shadows swims down like hi maibe a fish

But blooper gets there first

Bloopy: Go away dumb rodent I'm inking on you're girl

Shadow: IM A HEDGEG

Shadow hits bloopy and sees Bonnie who is fully maksered in black ink witch is oozin into her geers

Shadow: this is sexual harasment and I don't have to sand for it

Bloopy: do you think you are capale of stoping me? Figh me try and defeet me

Shadow: swam forward quickly and sent a flieing punch rite into bloopys face

Bloopy: ouw

Shadow went to Bonnie after bloopy was stuned but it was to late Bonnie was dead

Shadow: noooo! Bonnie my only love who I just met last nite

Shadow and Charizard brouht Bonnie's corpse out of the water and laid her to rest on the beech

Charizard: rest in peace Bonnie dieing must suck

Then they all went to bed and cryed


	9. Chapter 9:Dethly Hollows

**Chapter 9: Dethly Hollows**

Because Bonnie died she is now in heven and she has no sight of enyone else

Bonnie: Hello?

Nobody answeres

Bonnie: huh that's werd

Suddenly bonny herd a recongizabel voyce

Freddie:Bonny?

Bonnie: Woah freddi! W'here are the rest of the groop

Freddie: they dead

Bonnie: Noooo!

Freddie: it's k, they are in a better plase know

Bonnie: I gess so

Freddie: How d you get here?

Bonnie: i dunno I gotta ataked by a squid I thought it is called a blooper but I don't know

Freddie: ok but know that your hear I have a plan to get outta this plase

Bonnie: butt its hev-

Freddie: we need to do a really bad thing so god sents us back

Bonnie and Freddie say the meenests swears they now like the f- word and the s- word and God sents them back to earth but they were not there normal selfes they were evil animatronic demons and were band and a pizzarie with foxy and Chica the CHICKEN

BACK AT SONICS HOUSE

Sonc: Guys even though our best freind dead we should tried to go make ourselfes feal better

Walugi: What should we do

Charizard: hmmm how about we go to this pizzarie I now about called freddis fozbear pizzarie

Shadow: yes let eat

They all go to the pizzarie hungreyer then a dog

Sonic: where is evryone

Walugi: huh don't now

Sonic: lets check the back

Charizard is in front lighting up the way so everyone can see and he then gets stabbed in the chest by foxy and dies

Shadow:How could you do that

Shadow jumps on foxy but relly jums on trap that puts him in a net

Foxy: u fell for my trap arghhh

Foxy then takes shadow with him to a unknown place

Walugi: Oh no sonic what should we do!

Walugi then rubs up against sonic but then walugi gets grabbed and an animalronic screens in his head

Chica the CHICKEN: SCREEEEEECH

Walugi is now on the ground in pain and Chica the CHICKEN takes him back and sonic is alone and no more sound is heard

Sonic: no... this cent happin

Bonnie jums from the sealing and grabs sonic, sonic then gets an idea and pits Bonnie's hand in his pants and he turns to weresonic

Weresonic: ARGGHHH

Weresonic then rips Bonnie's head of and s oops into the room seeing Freddi

Weresonic: you are dead!

Freddi: no

Freddi than turn too golder Freddi

Gold Freddi: I have exselent powers

Weresonic:mi bet I can

Weresonic and golder Freddi fight hitting eachother with there fists

Weresonic: I Wil now kill u using my CHAOTICS NRGEY!

Golder Fredo: Noo!

Weresonic: hahahah I will now find shado and walugi

Weresonic them turns back into normal sonic and walks into the room where walugi is and gets walugi and kills Chica the CHICKEN

Walugi: wow thanks big boy

Walugi wink at sonic who's wink back and they walk in the next room

Shadow: I love u foxy

Foxy: I love you to shadow

Shadow: insert ur hook

Foxy: hm ok

Then as foxy is about to insert the hook sonic and and walugi stop him and ask foxy to get out of there

Shadow: no guys he is my freind!

Sonic: oh no walugi he turned shadow to the dark

Shadow: no he didn't sonic! I love him

Walugi: what happened to you shadow?!

Walugi takes foxy by the neck and pins him to the wall

Walugi:WAAAAA

Foxy is slowly dying from the inside

Shadow: STOP IT!

As walugi is about to unleash another big WAAAA shadows takes out his gun and shoots walugi in the back of the head and foxy falls to the ground still alive

Sonic: no, y-youu didn't do that

Shadow: yes I did

Sonic: I never would I've summond you

Sonic runs off with walugis body and Charizarrd takes the. Off to there house


	10. Chapter 10: a bit of a creep

**Chapter 10: A bit of a creep**

Foxy: thanks shadow

Shadow: no problem

Foxy: well now since u killed him lets go to a cave so the polic don't come after us here

As they go into the cave they see a guy walking around and follow his steps with the torches he put on the ground

Shadow: hello?

The man looks behind him and he is made of blocks

Steve: yes?

foxy: hey this guy killed someone for me and we are now living down her

Steve: oh ok I live down here to

Shadow: can we live with you?

Steve: yes, here is a pic so start breaking this cave so we can build a house

Shadow and Foxy: Ok

They all make a house

Steve: wow thanks guys that was really nice of you

Foxy: ya thanks for letting us stay with you

Steve: here is some budder

Shadow: thank

As they ar all sleeping shadow with his super hedgeg earing he can hear all the noises

Shadow: what is that?

they here a *sizzle*

Shadow: hey foxy look at that green thing what is that?

Foxy: I don't know, let's ask Steve

As they are walking to Steven room the floor goes down before them and the whole house is broken

Steve: YOU GUYS ARE GRIEFERS!

Shadow: what there was this Gr-

Steve goes after them with a diamond sword and hits foxy but he blocks it with his hook

Shadow: you will pay for this

Steve: Noooo!

Shadow shoots Steve in the head but Steve still has more health and jumps into a minecart and goes down into the cave even more.

Foxy: lets got after him

Foxy and shadow go down there and see nothing but boilin lava

Foxy: ARGHHHH

Shadow:it's ok babie

Foxy and shadow kiss romantically

They are now on floor of obsidian and see something coming from the lava

Dry Bowser: MUAhAHAHAHA, more visits

Foxy: who are you?

Dry bowser: I am dry bowser I have already threw your friend into this lava and your next

Shadow: oh yeah?

Shadow takes out his gun but realises that He is out of bullts

Dry bowser: time to die

Then suddenly Steve comes from the lava with a fire resistant potion and kills dry bowser

Foxy: why did you save us?

Steve: because I new it was a creeper all long

Shadow: thanks Steve

They all hug happily


	11. Chapter 11: a bone to pic

**Chapter 11: A bone to pic**

Sonic was crying his boyfriend was lying on the floor in a pile of blod. Sudenly he remeberd somethin he called his friedn

Papirus: Yes hello this is papirus

Sonic: hi pap its sonic plese help

Papirus: whats wrong is there spageti involve?

Sonic: only if you help me my boyfried is dead can you reviv him?

Papirus: probbly sans can I will talk to him

Sonic: thank you so much I will see you in a minute

LATER...

papirus arived at sonics house a little later and came to the door and rang the doorbell sonic anserd the door

Sonic: hi man did you bring ur brother

Papirus: yes I did this is sans

Sans: hi im sans, want to here a joke?

Sonic: yea sure

Sans: have a bone, A funny bone

The three laffed out loud at sans joke

Sonic: That was a good one but can you help my boyfrien

Sonic showed them walugi lying dead on eht ground

Sans: oh my god he s dead! What happend

Sonic: he was shot by shadow the hedgeg

Papirus: no way that guy? He's a cool person I wish I was edgy too

Sans: you are edgy, skeleton edgy, edgy like bones

The three laufed again sans was a good jokestr

Papirus: well sorry we coudnt help you sonic

Sonic stopped laufing and fell to the ground crying over his boyfriends body

Sonic: I won't forget you walugi, you will always be the only one for me. Sleep sweetly, my sweet prinse

Sonic closed walugis eyes and tossed him out he third story window. Papirus and sans and sonic said prares for his soul and hoped he wood be in a better plase then sonic felt something on his shoulder he turned around

Walugi: I'll always love you my hedgeg

The spirit of walugi was on sonics shoulder and floated up to heven. Charizard came out and saw hi float away

Charizard: Goodbye walugi may you rest in piece

Papirus: seeing u guys together. Makes me tear up

Sans: skeletons dont cry

All four of the, laufed out loud

Sonic: so you guys join us?

Papirus: of curse

Sonic: thank

MEANWHILE at Stevens house

Steve: since that creeper bloews up our house last time I putted fences to block them

Shadow: ok bye

Shadow and foxy speed to there bed and cuddle up in a little furry ball

Foxy: thank for saving me love you

Shadow: love you to hottie

When they wake up they all go to brunch because they are hungry

Steve: wow I, hungry

They all walk in and there are many different cretures and people and it's the Star Wars cantina

Shadow: wow I, sure am hungry

Then they here a big loud noise, they don't know what it is but they think that it could be storm troopers, it is storm troopers

Storm trooper: die on behalf the emperal army

All the storm troopers shoot all of them died except shadow Steve and foxy. Darth Vader walks in and is surprise to see them

Darth Vader: hey you guys let me take you out of here to be safe

Then earth Vader takes them on a spaceship and takes them back home

Shadow: please join us

Darth Vader: ya ok I will since you guys were so nice

Steve: ok your bed is on the second floor

Darth Vader: thanks


	12. Chapter 12: Blastin of

**Chapter 12: Blastin Of**

Papirus: so sonic who did this to you're freind

Sonic: shadow the hedgeg

Sans: well you're freind must be boned

They all laufed out loud besides Papirus because he doesn't find it funny

Charizard: let's serch for shadow

Papirus: who shadow?

Sonic: shadow is my anenamy who killed my lover

Papirus: love?

Sonic: *blushes* uh I mean freind

Papirus: ok good

Sans: freind more like bones

They all laffed out loud

Sonic: but how are we going to find shadow?

Charizard: hmm I think I might know somone

Papirus: who?

Charizard: his name professor oke smartera guy in the planet

Sonic: well let's see him

They all get on Charizard back and go to the kanto region

Proffeser oke: uh hi Charizard

Charizard : hey professor oke I need help

Professor oke: me to , what you need?

Charizard : my friends best friend died and we are looking for the killr

Professor: well you guyse have to help me first

Sonic: what do you need?

Professor Oke: well their is the group called team rockit

Charizard: TEAM ROCKIT!?

Professor Oke: yes and they are trying to take Pokman

Jesse: prepare for truble

James: and make it duble

Mowth: mowth that's rite

Professor Oke : no way!

Mowth jumps on professor oke and claws his face off

Mowth: mowth

Jesse looks at Charizard and smiles

Jesse: hey you are a good lookin pokmon can i capture u

Charizard: no I'm willd

James: not for long

James threw a pokball and it opened up but Charizard was wild so it could not shrink him and it closed over him and he was not small so he was crushed in side blood burst from the pokball

James: oops he is wild

Jesse: that ok we will capture another pokmon

Mowth: yes let capture some Pokemon elsewere

Sonic: I don't think so face my TIME BREAKE

Sonic freezed time and slammed his fist into team rockit and they flew into the wall

Sonic: where is sadow

Mowth: he is in the house of Steve from minecrft

Sonic: oh I love that guy, how could he a sist shadow he is a bad man

Team rockit: looks like team rockits blastig of again!...!

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

They fly int the distans and fall in a house and break wood sealing

Steve: hey what were did you guise come from the air?

Jesse: we were punched by a hedgeg

Shadow: I bet it was that sonic guy he is a real mean dud

James: yes he is may we join you're team

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Mowth: shut up wobuftet you can't talk

Wobuftet: wobuftet

Foxy: yes you can join are team

Death Vader: yes this is fun to have more people with us on the house

Steve noded in agrement he liked having people in his house to watch wile he sleeps

Steve: Just bewear of herobrian

Darth Vader: what is herobrian

Steve: he is the brother of noch he killed my best friend and he is after me but I made this house and he willnt fine me so just be carful

Everyone: sound good


	13. Chapter 13: Half of a shell

**Chapter 13: Half of a shell**

In a seuir

Leonard: it's so boooring

Michael Angeles: let's go get some pizza and the pizzarie

Rafel: yum

Donatello: yum

The for turtles walk into freddi fozbear a pizzarie

Leonard: hello?

Michael Angeles: what happen here?

Sonic and Charizard and sans and papirus walk in

Sonic: and this is wear walugi died

Charizard: who are you guys?

Donatello: we are the tuftlea and who killed our pizzarie

Sonic: shadow did

Rafal: shadow will die and so will you guys because I'm hungreyer that a dog and I want pizzarie

Sans: you could say bones

They all laffed out loud

Rafal: nevrnmine you guys are funnier

Leonard: so hoo is shadow?

Sonic: an evil hedgeg

Michael Angleles : wow bro that's bad

Rafal: we're do we find him?

Sonic: we do t know

Charizard: ya hour one sorce dead

Donatello: I think I might now where to find him, info?

Sonic: his name is shadow

Donatello: thank

Donatello looks up shadow in his data base and they make a plan to find him

Leonard: it shows that he is in that town right their *points at town*

Papirus: hmmm I think I now where to go

Michael Angeles: AHHHH ANOTHER SKELETON

Michael Angeles hits papirus with his nunchucks breaking him in half killing him

Leonard: Michael! Why did you do that

Michael Angeles : he scarred me. Sorry

Sonic was standing there flaming as if he was Charizard but didn't say anything because he need the turtles help

Sonic: ok so do anyone of YOU guys know where to find shadow?

Sans: it was only papirus so we're like a dog without a bone

They all laffed out loud and it enlighted the mode

Donatello: so it guess we have to do it on are own

Them rafal rips Michael Angeles neck off and kills him

Rafal: and now we won't hav problems

Donatello: good thinking

Sonic: ya he killed papirus what the heck

Leonard: he as alway annoying

Sans: so I got any plans?

Donatello: I think so

THey all walk down the souir and they see a rat

Leonard: sensei we need to find these guyse murderer

Splinter: wear is michale angeles

Rafal,Leonard and Donatello: we don't know

Sonic: we killed him

Splinter: WHAT! YOU GET OUT OF HERE NOW

Splinter kicks Charizard in the neck killing him

Splinter: turtles you stay here

Sonic: sir he killed our friend

Splinter: ILL KILL YOU NEVER LEAVE A TURTLE BEHIND

Sonic: SIR WE DIDNT KILL HIM RAFAL DID

Splinter: oh rafal you are a turtle and you killed another turtle, ill kill you

Rafal: SONIC YOU SNITCH

Charizard takes sonic and sans out of there back home

Sonic: we are never going to find shadow *cries*

Sans: stop crying, don't you want dry bones?

They all laffed out loud


	14. Chapter 14: the ledgen of sonic

**Chapter 14: The ledgen of sonic**

It was a oridary day when sonic desiced to go and walk with sans and with Charizard to look for shadow

Sonic: I don't think we will find him

Sonic: yes we will don't worry sonic

Sonic: thanks charizard

Sudenly something apears out of the bushes it is a elf man in green and a point hat he has a sord and a small blue ball is flying next to him

Charizard: woah who are you you look like an elf from the north poll but taller

Navi: hey look link it's a dragon of fire, it must be gandorf's miniun

Link: oh darn your right

Link stabbed Charizard in the stomoc with his master sord

Sans: hey he wasn't a miniun he was a good guy

Link: sorry I didn't know

Sans: well hes boned now

They all bust out laufing

Sonic: ok but now I have to kill you're frend

Sonic grabbed navi and steped on it killing her

Navi: hey listen

Link: thanks she is annoy

Sans: you sure did show her, showed her like a skull

They laffed again

Link: hey I don't no what you guys our doing here but I will help

Sonic: cool thanks man

Link: hyaaa

Link hits a bush and gets some roopes

Link: now I can go buy amother wepon

Sonic: well I don't have a weapons at all

Link: I'll get you you won

Charizard: I'll fly us there

Sans: we gota go faster then the spead of bones

They all laffed out loed

They all go to the wepon stoor and by sonic a calibern

Link: wow nic a sord you got

Sonic:thank

Link: so what wear you guyse doing?

Charizard: we ar looking for shadow who kills sonics best friend

Sonic: I lover him

Charizard: you what?

Sonic: he a good freind

Charizard: oh ok

Link: hmm wheal maybe I can find him

Sonic: really?

Link: I think

Sudenlie a guy and girl come down from are

Pit and Princes Peech: hey guys

Pot: who is you're freind link?

Link: his name is sonic and sans and Charizard they ar finding a evil guy that kill his freind

Princes Peech: what!?

Pit: how dair they

Link: ya it is an outraje that why I am helping them

Princes Peech: WE WILL HELP

Pit: you Sur?

Princes Peech: yes

They all get flown to sonics hoose and sleep

Princes Peech: wow pit you have big strongular mucles

Pit: you haven't even seen it al yet bb

Pit and Princes Peech sleep together that nigt


	15. Chapter 15: AN ANGELE IN DISCISE

CHAPTER 15: AN ANGELE IN DISCISE

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYS I GLITCHED MY COMPUTER AND CANOT TURN OF CAP LOCK. I NOW YOU GUYS WANTED A CHAPTER TODAY THOUH SO ILL RIGHT OME ANYWAY BUT JUST SO TOU KNOW I CANT FIGER OUT HOW TO TURN OFF CAP LOCK ANYWAY ON TO THE STROY

SONIC: SO CAN YOU TELL ME WHERE IT IS

PIT: I THINK

PRINCES PEECH:THINK WHAT

PIT:COME ITH ME CHARIZARD TAKE SOME PEEPLE AND FOLLOW

CHARIZARD: OK

THEY ALL GO INTO THE AIR AND GONON THE CLOODS

PIT: MAIBE WE CAN SEA HIM FROM UP HEAR

SONIC: BUTNI HAVE SUPPER HEDGEG HEARS BUT NOT EYE

PIT: HMM YOU SEE THAT BLACK THING?

PRINCES PEECH: LOOK LIKE A SHADOW TO ME

SANS: SHADOWBONE?

EVERYONE LAFFED OUT LOUD

CHARIZARD: LET GO

THEY SPEED DOWN THEIR AT THE SPPED OF LIGHT AND HIT THE FIGURE WITH A CRASH AND CHARIZARD RAKES HIS NECK ON IMPAC

MR GAME AND WACH: HEY WHAT THE HECK GUYS, THIS I A RUDE THING TO DO TO DROP IN ON A MAN LIKE THIS

LINK: OH SORRY WE DIDNT MEEN TOO

PIT: IT WAS AN ACSIDENT

MR GAME AND WACH: ILL NEVER FORGRIVE YOU

PRINCES PEECH: WHAT IF I HOOK UP WITH YOU

MR GAME AND WACH: HMM OK THAT IS FARE

PIT: WAIT I THOUT WE WERE A THING YOU WHOR

LINK: DONT TRUST HER SHE IS A BAD WOMAN

PRINCES PEECH: YOU CAN BE NEXT KINKY LINKY

LINK: OH OK

SONIC: MAN I MISS WALUGI, HE WOOD NEVER SLEEP AROUN

CHARIZARD: WELL WE DIDN FINE SHADOW BUT WE FOUND AND NEW FRIEND

MR GAME AND WACH: YEA ILL GO WITH YOU GUYSE

PIT: GREAT LETS HEAD BACK HOME

THEY ALL RETERND HOME AND MR GAME AND WACH AND PEECH WENT TO THE BEDROM


	16. Chapter 15: Robo arm

**Chapter 15: Robo arm**

Authors note: Hey everone I fixed the cap lock so you don't half to worry about that anyore, for anyone else with this probem just hit the cap lock button again and it will go way anyways on to the storey

Shadow: Ok everyody I need to get the choas emralds so I can become powerfuler than I am now

Then shadow and Darth Vader and Jesse and James and mowth and Wobuftet and Steve and foxy all walk to the nearest cave to find some emerald

Steve: you now emerald is more harder to find then budder and dimond

Shadow: BUDDER AND DIMOND?

Steve: oh yes

Jesse and James and Mowth: Let's steel some

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Darth Vader: that is a good ide I'm art of the emperal army we can ride somonthing

Foxy: let's do that matey

Shadow: oh you got a nice voce

Foxy: thank

They all go the neerest village and see a brown dude with a long noose

Steve: give me your emerld

Villager: AHHH

All the villagers come out with moshin guns and tank and put the group under a rest.

Shadow: shoot

Jesse: Looks like wears Blastin off agen

They all get putted in a dunjin were their is torcher moshines and bad things

Mowth: what if they put us in those

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Steve: Dont worry

A villager come to there sell and opens the gate he takes James away

James: oh no what will happen to me

The vilager puts James ina thing with chains and gets streched

Jesse: hey stop that

James: ouw

Darth Vader: It is looking bad for James how can we save him

Then Darth Vader remembers that he has a light saber and the villages did not take it so he slashes open the prison sell bars

James: Help me plese!

The village streches James more and his arms come of

James: oh no I have no arm!

Darth Vader and the other run to the villager and punch him then Steve slieses his head off

Villager: ouhg

Jesse got James out of the torcher devise

Jesse: Sorry about you're arms

James: it's ok

Steve: Look guys there's a lot of emralds down hear

Darth Vader: Alls well that ends well

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

James: well hoppfullly I can get knew arm

Darth Vader: I have ideuh

James: ya?

Darth Vader: I can make you robo arm

Jesse: robo arm?

James: giv

Jesse: butt James I don want you robo arm

James: plese I don have arm know

Jesse: hmm ok

Darth Vader constricts an robo arm and giv to James

James: wow theese are. Good

Jesse: ya you are muscler know

James: you think?

Jesse: yes big guy

Mowth: I thot I was big guy

Jesse: no robo arm

Wobuftet: Wobuftet


	17. Chapter 16: breeking out and breeking in

**Chapter 16: breekin out and breekin in**

All villages com down to the dunjin

Villager: hey you guyse get back in the sell

Foxy: ok...not!

Darth Vader: no!

Darth Vader uses the forse and foxy rips off th villages boody with hook

Villager: ouwkh

Foxy: now let's get out of hear

An tank coms flyin like a berd

Shadow: oh no

Village: PUT DOWN ALL WEPON KNOW

Shadow uses his dark forse powe and flyers to the air blowin up the tank with forse

Villagers: NOOO

Shadow: let go know

Foxy: ok wow you a strong big hedgeg

Shadow: I now

Shadows rips his Jeens

Foxy: THATS SO HOT

they make out and then they all leeve but then foxy remember why hey came

Foxy: grabs meralds

Meenhile with sonic

They all wake up and yawn

Pit: what that smell?

Princes Peech: smels like fire

Link: that smel good

Sonic: yum

They walk down the stairs

Mr game and wach: I made you guys brekfast

Everyone: yum

Mr game and wach: Engoy ur eggs and bacon

Everybody had eggs and bacon and it tasted so good they were hard

Link: Wowie that was some delishis food, I was so hungry I could eat an octirock

Sonic: Tanks game and wach

Mr game and wach: it was no problem I want to help you guise find shadow

Charizard: What is this meat?

Mr Game and Wach: Charizard meat

Charizard realised he was missing his body and died

Sans: he should have eaten more he is nothing but skin and bones

They all laffed out loud

Pit: this was so good thoh

Princes Peech: I ogreed

Sonic: ok let find shadow nowe

Link: wait are we redy for a fite

Sonic: I'm am

Princes Peech: I'm am

Link: I'm am

Charizard: I'm am

Pit: I'm am

Mr game and wach: I'm am

They all jump on Charizard and go to the ol pizzarie

Link: hmm

Link takes out magnifng glass

Link: look at the footsteped

Pit: hmm can we track it

Link: yes I don't now who it is maibe could be shadow

Pit: defitly shadow

Sonic: relly

Princes Peech: so can we find him

Link: no

Pit: yes

Link:sorry I ment yes

Pit: oh link

Pit and link wink at eacother

Princes Peech: ok stop playin know let find shadow

Sonic: I agreed

They jumped on Charizard back and went to the naiborhood town

Princes Peech: huh this is weerd

The whole town was dully fully candy

Charizard: this is candy kindom

Link: wow I ant eat won

Pit: me to

Sonic: don ate resdents

Link and Pit: ok...

A orange yellow dog walked out of the candy casle

Jake: woah who are these totaly radiccal duderons

A kid in a white hat folowd the dog

Fin: shmozow

Charizard: who are you guys

Jake: I am jake

Fin: I am fin

Charizard: I am Charizard

Sonic: I am sonic

Link: I am link

Pit: I am pit

Princes Peech: I am princes Peech

Mr game and wach: I am mr game and wach

Sans: I am bones

They all laffed out loud sans was on fire today

Jake: wow that guy is prett funy bro, watch this

Jake streechs his lims super far

Link: woahhh!

They are all fasinate by jakes power

Jake: ya I'm pretty radicull

Finn: looping richestnest

Sonic: nice meet you

Jake: who are you guyse

Finn: ya what the glob

Sonic: we are aventures lookin for a guy

Jake: what guy?

Sonic: this guy name shadow who kill my best freind

Finn: holy stuff whaat the cabage?!

Jake: we are top noch hero so we can find him eesily

Sonic: awsome!

Charizard: the only probem is we can t find him

Finn: what the flip

Jake: dangit

Sonic: so can you helped me

Jake: yes let find him

Princes Peech: do you think he hear?

Finn: let's asked the lumping princes

Everyone but Finn and Jake and Princes Peech: ok

Princes Peech: but I'm an princes

Jake: not of this kindom

Princes Peech: this is muchroom kindom rite?

Jake: no it the candy kindom

Princes Peech: hm never herd of it

They all walk into princes bublegum offise

Princes Bublegum: hi

Finn: is glibbity globbiting shadow hear

Princes Bublegum: uh no

Princes Peech: yes he is

Princes Bublegum: um no he not

Princes Peech: yes he is no lyes

Princes Bublegum: just get out now

Princes Peech: fine

They all leave the town


	18. Chapter 17: meralds

**Chapter 17: meralds**

Sinse shadow ate the meralds know he is so powfull

Shadow: woah guyse I'm am very powfull

Foxy: yes oyou are

Darth Vader: look like you getting bogger

Mowth: ya how is that happing?

Shadow becomes huge off his meralds and smashes team rockit to the moon

Team Rockit: we're Blastin off agen!

Then as team rocket as Blasted into the sky shadow run of not able to controll any movmint he doos

Foxy: oh no we need to get him

Darth Vader: yes I now

Darth vader and foxy run ater shadow

As teem rockit are faling down from air they hit tree

James: ouch

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Jesse: wear are we?

Mowth: I don't know

Than the tree falls down on ground and they hear somthing

'

Link: ouch!

Finn: MATHEMATICAL!

Pit: no link!

Link is now dead on the ground from the falling tree

Jake: who kill link!

James: no dude we got hit by this hedgeg and then fel on this tree and jot

Sonic: I'm am hedgeg

Jesse: no a black hedgeg

Jake is now running at team rockit angered and is comin in afte runnig start with angerly bild up when link died

Jake: HYAAA

Jake misses team rockit and kicks Charizard in the hart killings him

Jake: so you guys kill link

Jesse and James and Mowth:no WE got hit bu THE Black hedgeg name shadow e went insain

Sans: my favorite instrument is a tronBONE

they all laffed out loud

K

Sonic: hey have went we meet?

Team rockit besides Wobuftet becuse wobuftet cant talk: yes

Sonic: did I punch you?

James: yes and we go hit a hoose and see the guyse

Sonic: shadow?

James: yes

Pit: they mus be spyes

Princes Peech: I'm agreed

Sonic: no I can tel they not

Mowth: we not spyes shadow had a merald and hit us hear

Sonic: A CHAOTIC MERALD?!

Jesse: yes

Sonic: oh no I'm know what he is going too know

Pit: where?

Sonic: to the hill

Princes Peech: what color ?

Sonic: green

Everyone but sonic: GASP

Sonic: Charizard take us that way

Charizard: you got it

Pit: you sure this is the grean hill sone?

Princes Peech: ya this look brown

Sans: green hill sone moare like green hills bone

They all laffed out loud

Tails: SONIC!

Sonic: tails?

Tails: SHADOW EATED A MERALD AND BECAME INZANE

Sonic: ya I now that why we hear

Then shadow jums at the groop and wrips Charizard neck of and runs past

Tails: oh my god...

Then Darth Vader and Wobuftet and pretty much everybody else and the rest went looking for the gigant footprins shadow left behin

Sans: he went this way

Charizard: Good job shurloc bones

Nobody laffed becus that was descrimanatig agenst skelitons

Sonic: That wa'snt funy Charizard

Charizard lowed his hed

Charizard: oh sorry

They followed the footrint to the gigantick shadow and pepared for a fite


	19. Chapter 18: clash of clams

**Chapter 18: Clach of clams**

As they wear rushig to the plase wear shadow was they were trip and fell over

Charizard: ouw who triped me

Barbian: It was me sory

The Barbian was liying in the ground a slep

Sonic: why were you a bed in the dirt

Barbian: don't juge my life choces

Tails: hey can u help us fite shadow

Barbian: yes I can

Princes Peech: Golee and were guna go now

Pit: can I cum

Princes Peech: sorry pit I'm with mr game and wach now, by

Pit: oka

They all went and got to shadow

Pit: shadow it is time to dye

Shadow: NNGERAAAAHHHGG

Shadow did a big stomp in hte groud and did damidge

Charizard: time to burn

Charizard flyed up to shadows face and brethed fire in shadows face

Shadow: aaarh

Shadow was on fire he was so anry he punced Charizard and he went fliyin in to the loopdyloop thing in green hil sone he was splaterd on the loopdyloop

Sonic: oh no Charizard I will aveg you

Sonic: runs beind shadow and grubs somthing from the groun

Darth Vader: hey shadow ove hear

Shadow lungers and Darth Vader but Darth Vader falls down and gits back up

Shadow: you thin you dark masser

Darth Vader: I am am leeder of emperal Army

Shadow: not anymore

Shadow: rips Darth Vader mask off killin him..

Shadow: who next

Jesse and James and Mowth and Wobuftet all look scarred

Shadow: you Wan truble?

James: prepair fore truble

Mowth: Mowth that write

James and Jesse send out Wobuftet Mowth arbok drifblim and weeZing and carnivine

Jesse and James and Mowth: HAHAHAHA

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Arbok: arbok

Drifblim: drif

Carnivine: carr nervime

WeeZing: honks

Shadow: pokman?

Jesse and James: yes

Shadow: You will half to defeet me fastly becus I half a bom!

Shadow put a bom on the gound it was count down to 2 mintues

Jesse: we will half to beet him kwick

Sonic and foxy and pit and princes Peech and Finn and jake and the Barbian all look closeli

The arbok goes and bits shadow in leg

Shadow: ouchs

Shadow takes arbok and throws him farer than a moon and also pop drifblim with an hedgeg sharp nales

Jesse: Carnivine us leef storms

Shadow gits damaje by leef

Shadow then burn carnivine

James: weeZing use Poyson power

WeeZing: honk

WeeZing use Poyson but then gets kick like soccir bowl

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Wobuftet does nt fite becaus he does nt want too dye

Shadow: AAHAHAHAHA NO POKMAN CAN DEFEET ME

but then Charizard come from beind and scorces shadow to a crips

Shadow: ouch

Charizard: can be defeet by Pokman?

Shadow: nope

Shadow kick team rockit and Charizard out

Team rockit and Charizars: wear Blastin off agen

But Wobuftet was refect the kik becus that is his abilty

Wobuftet: wobuftet

The kic went rite back into shadow fase

Shadow: oouuuuuuwwch

Shadow was fooming he was so mad and in pane that he fell onto the gournd on his fase

Shadow: I will Detriot you

Shadow breeths fire on wobuftet but wobuftet is a punch bag so he refect the shot and it hit shadow in fase

Shadow: OH NAOOAOAOOOOO

Shadow becam on fire and burn up in to ash but the bom was still countin down

Sonic: what will we doo? We have no body to save us

Bom: 10

Charizard and Sonic hugged

Bom: 9

Sans and tails lowed his head

Bom: 8

Peech and mr game and wach kissed wile pit wached jelusly

Bom: 7

Barbian sayed a prair

Bom: 6

Wobuftet: wobuftet

Bom: 5

Bom: 4

Bom: 3

Bom: 2

Bom: 1

The were all pre paired for the eruptshun but it did not hapen they all looked aroun

Sonic: hu? We are not kille

Charizard: how?

Then they see the bom it is off becaus it was turned off bye somebody they see who that man is and it is Adam the hedgeg and his anime girlfrend with real big boob

Adam: dont worry every body I saved you guys

Everybody: ADAM THE HEDGEG!

Hatsun meki: Adam you are so hot, way too go

Adam: it was nothing cutie

They kiss, everybody says : aww

Adam: wait what is that moveing in the ash

The ashes were moveing regular size shadow camed out of them

Shadow: you haven't beeten me yet I half won more thing at my disposel time to summon the deemon King CHAD


	20. Chapter 19: Chas tron ick

**Chapter 19: Chad tron ick**

Adam: oh my god! It is Chad from 8th graid

Sonic: you said that Chad dies!

Adam! He was reviv bye shadow!

Shadow fused with Chad to become the ultimate beeng

Adam: they have fuse

Pit: what are they now?

Adam: he is the Troo form of deth

Mr game and wach: No way

Princes Peech: wat do he call him?

Adam: he is Chad tron ick!

Everyone: OHH NOOOO!

Adam: they call him it because he is part Chad, part robo, and he is icky

Charizard: ya he is

Chad: prare to die

Chad fired missles at everyone but they all dogede exsep for Charizard he was blow up to peses

Steve: Charizard no!

Adam: I'll kill him

Adam the hedgeg with muscler bild punces Chad to oblivin

Hatsun meki: you are so fuking hot

Sonic: you did it! Chad is dead

Princes Peech: wow we shoud hook up

Adam: sory Peech I am loial to hatsun meki

Hatsun meki noded

Princes Peech: darn next time?

Adam: mabie next time

Charizard: let's trow a partie

Finn: holly glooberi glob

Jake: that sound like a flibity flobty flantazlatic idea

They threw a partie

AT THE PARTIE...

Foxy is in the corner criygn jake gose to him

Jake: why cry, ya silly slibitty slopersloodle?

Foxy: arrrrgh my love is ded

Jake: so is sonics, you goffy gobber

Foxy: hmm that true

Jake: you both need boifredds so why not date you slippabittatittalillapippagigg?

Foxy: thank jake, I now no what to do

Foxy dansed over to sonic who was look a little sad, he was remering the last time he dansed with walugi

Foxy: hey hotty

Sonic: I am sad

Foxy: 'dont be sad, I will date you,we both have dead boyfeds

Sonic: you are wright

They make out and sonic crys

Sonic: I am so happie

Than sonic realised that foxys boyfreind was shadow so he didn't like him

Sonic: I am so not happie

Foxy: why

Sonic: becaus your the reeson walugi die

Foxy: no

Sonic punced foxy in the nose and his nose got blody and foxy punced back but it miss

Barbian: hey brake it up

Mr game and wach: whats going on hear

Sonic ran of cryng

Foxy: he sed I killed his boyfried

Barbian: U did!?

Foxy: no it was my bofried he is dead

Mr game and wach: dang, y he acused you're

Foxy: becus he is jugementl

Adam went to sonic

Adam: hey that was prety uncall fore

Sonic: yore right, ok I'll date him

Adam: yay

Then sonic and foxy apullgise and make out an d also everyone cheers for Adam because he did this and he is the best


End file.
